Solace in Shadows (Übersetzung)
by RiddleJr
Summary: Als Harry am Ende seines zweiten Schuljahres vom scheinbar sechzehn Jahre alten Tom Riddle entführt wird, ist er überzeugt davon, dass er alles versuchen wird, um zu entkommen – aber ‚alles zu tun' kann ein gefährlicher Entschluss sein und sogar Helden können einem Kampf müde werden, wenn es keine Hoffnung gibt. Manchmal bedeutet ‚überleben' ein Zuhause in der Dunkelheit zu finden.
1. Chapter 1

**Solace in Shadows**

Als Harry am Ende seines zweiten Schuljahres vom scheinbar sechzehn Jahre alten Tom Riddle entführt wird, ist er überzeugt davon, dass er alles versuchen wird, um zu entkommen – aber ‚alles zu tun' kann ein gefährlicher Entschluss sein und sogar Helden können einem Kampf müde werden, wenn es keine Hoffnung gibt.  
>Manchmal bedeutet ‚überleben' ein Zuhause in der Dunkelheit zu finden.<p>

**Titel** : Solace in Shadows  
><strong>Autor<strong>: The Fictionist  
><strong>Link<strong>: s/7932144/1/Solace-in-Shadows

Autorisierte Übersetzung der Fanfiction von The Fictionist  
>Ich empfehle hiermit das Originalwerk und hinterlasst der Autorin ruhig einen Kommentar, sie freut sich bestimmt!<p>

Kapitel 1:

Riddle lehnte mit verschränkten Armen gegen Slytherins Statue in der Kammer des Schreckens und beobachtete emotionslos wie Ginny Weasley vor ihm schluchzte.  
>Sie war erschreckend blass und weinte nur seit sie hier war, stumme Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, während ihr Leben von ihm erschöpft wurde.<br>Er gab ein zufriedenes Summen von sich als er wahrnahm wie das Gefühl von Macht und Energie, die schwache Empfindung von glattem Stein gegen seinen Rücken, von Kälte, langsam zu ihm zurückkehrte.  
>Nichts davon hatte sich je so entzückend angefühlt.<br>Seine Nerven fühlten sich an als würden sie in Flammen stehen, so überempfindlich , als er nun zum ersten Mal seit viel zu langer Zeit wieder durch seinen eigenen Willen berühren, fühlen und sehen konnte.

„Bitte..." ihr Murmeln brach die Stille, ihre ersten voller Anstrengung gesprochenen Worte seit einiger Zeit.  
>„Tom, bitte... lass mich gehen!"<br>„Dich gehen lassen?" Er runzelte die Stirn, „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun kann Gin. Komm schon, wir sind Freunde, nicht wahr? Freunde helfen einander und hast du dir nicht _gewünscht_, dass du mir irgendwie helfen könntest?"  
>„I-Ich habe nicht-" sie brach wieder in Tränen aus, „Ich will nicht sterben!"<br>„Niemand will das, Liebes", entgegnete er weise, „ aber das bedeutet nicht, dass _du_ es nicht wirst!"  
>Und wieder herrschte Stille und er beobachtete sie neugierig, seine kleine Ginny.<br>Sie war ein nerviges Kind, weinerlich und bedürftig, begierig nach Annerkennung und Akzeptanz. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte er ihr einen Gefallen getan, indem er ihr diese Dinge hat zukommen lassen. Nicht, dass es von Bedeutung war.  
>Letztendlich bedeutete sie ihm nichts, sie war nur der Köder für den größeren Fisch!<br>Miss Weasley hatte ihm so viel über den großartigen Harry Potter erzählt, seine Neugier war geweckt.

Der-Junge-Der-Lebt, der Überlebende des Todesfluchs, eine Legende.  
>Er war so begierig darauf herauszufinden, was für ein Kind so etwas bewerkstelligen konnte. In der Tat konnte er die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen nicht übersehen – sie beide waren Halbblüter, Waisen, die von Muggeln aufgezogen wurden, während sie sich ihres rechtmäßigen Status dabei nicht gewahr waren und Parselmünder. Wenn man Ginerva glauben schenken konnte, sahen sie sich sogar etwas ähnlich.<br>Es war ... interessant.  
>Er würde auf den Jungen warten, um herauszufinden, ob diese Dinge den Tatsachen standhalten konnten.<br>„Ich hab Angst, Tom", Ginnys Stimme war jetzt sogar noch schwächer, als würde es all ihre Anstrengung kosten weiter zu sprechen während sie nach Trost bettelte.  
>Ihre Augen, die auf köstliche Art ängstlich wurden, hatten sich geschlossen.<br>Er konnte den Schrecken in ihrem Ton hören und genoss es. Sie war wirklich sehr jung.  
>Dennoch ignorierte er sie und begann die Geduld zu verlieren.<p>

Er hatte ihren erbärmlichen Problemen das ganze Jahr über zugehört, er konnte nicht einsehen, wieso er sich jetzt dazu verpflichtet fühlen sollte es wieder zu tun.  
>Er drehte sich weg, sah sich in der Kammer um und wunderte sich wann der Wunderknabe auftauchen würde. Die Stille dehnte sich aus und in all dieser Zeit wuchs seine Kraft.<br>Er war nun fast fest, nur noch ein bisschen verschwommen an den Rändern.  
>„Harry wird dich aufhalten", murmelte sie. Er drehte sich daraufhin wieder um, abrupt, nur um zu sehen, dass sie sich nun endlich der Bewusstlosigkeit ergeben hatte.<br>Jetzt gab es nichts mehr zu tun außer zu warten.

Harry stand am Ende einer sehr langen schwach beleuchteten Kammer. Emporragende Steinsäulen, umrankt mit eingemeißelten Schlangen stützen die Decke, die sich in der Dunkelheit verlor und lange schwarze Schatten durch die seltsame grüne Düsternis sendete, die den Raum erfüllte.  
>Er stand da, der kühlen Stille lauschend, während sein Herz in seiner Brust schlug wie ein eingesperrter Klatscher.<br>Konnte der Basilisk in einer dunklen Ecke hinter einer Säule lauern? Und wo war Ginny? Er zog seinen Zauberstab und bewegte sich vorsichtig zwischen den schlangenartigen Säulen voran, seine Schritte hallten wieder. Es war viel zu still, unheimlich.  
>Er verengte seine Augen, bereit sie bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen einer Bewegung zuzukneifen. Er hätte schwören können, dass die hohlen Augenlöcher der Steinschlangen ihm scheinbar folgten.<p>

Mehr als einmal spürte er ein Ziehen im Magen, als er dachte eines würde sich bewegen und er fürchtete dabei es wäre der Basilisk.  
>Dann, als er das letzte Paar der Säulen ereichte, kam eine Statue in Sicht, die so groß war wie die Kammer selbst und an der hinteren Mauer stand.<br>Harry musste den Hals recken, um in das riesige Gesicht zu schauen: Es war  
>klassisch und affenartig mit einem langen dunklen Bart, der fast bis zum Boden der steinernen Roben des Zauberers fiel, wo zwei riesige graue Füße auf dem glatten Kammerboden standen.<p>

_Salazar Slytherin. _

Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass der Mann schlangenartiger aussehen würde.  
>Zwischen den Füßen lag ein Mädchen mit flammendem Haar.<br>„Ginny!" murmelte er, sprintete auf sie zu und fiel auf seine Knie. „Ginny – sei nicht tot – bitte sei nicht tot – "  
>Er schleuderte seinen Stab beiseite, unfähig sich gerade um diesen zu kümmern, wenn sie tot war, ... sie konnte nicht wirklich tot sein. Er packte ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Marmor, und so kalt, aber ihre Augen waren geschlossen also konnte sie nicht versteinert sein. Aber dann musste sie –<br>„Ginny, bitte wach auf", befahl er verzweifelt und schüttelte sie.  
>Ginnys Kopf schwankte hoffnungslos von Seite zu Seite. Sein Blut gerann.<br>„Sie wird nicht aufwachen" sagte eine sanfte Stimme.  
>Harry zuckte heftig zusammen* und drehte sich auf den Knien um.<br>Ein großer, schwarzhaariger Junge lehnte gegen die Säule in nächster Nähe, beobachtend.  
>Er war seltsam verschwommen um die Ränder, als ob Harry ihn durch ein beschlagenes Fenster ansehen würde.<br>Aber man konnte ihn nicht verwechseln.

„Tom – Tom Riddle?"  
>Riddle nickte und verlor Harry dabei nicht aus den Augen.<br>„Was meinst du damit, sie wird nicht aufwachen?" verlangte Harry verzweifelt zu wissen. „Sie ist nicht – sie ist nicht - ?"  
>„Sie ist immer noch am Leben", antwortete Riddle „aber auch nur beinahe."<br>Gott sei Dank, Ginny war ... ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit schwellte in seiner Brust und er starrte den anderen Jungen an.  
>Tom Riddle hatte Hogwarts vor fünfzig Jahren besucht, und jetzt stand er hier, ein seltsames, nebliges Licht schien um ihn und er war nicht einen Tag älter als sechzehn Jahre.<br>Wie war das überhaupt möglich?

„Bist du ein Geist?" fragte er unsicher, sicher, Riddle war zu ... fest, dafür?  
>„Eine Erinnerung", antwortete Tom ruhig, „aufbewahrt in einem Tagebuch seit fünfzig Jahren."<br>Er zeigte auf den Boden in der Nähe der großen Zehen der Statue. Tatsächlich lag dort ganz unschuldig das Tagebuch. Harry schluckte, seine Verwirrung stieg mit der gleicher Geschwindigkeit an, wie eine schrecklich wachsende Realisierung.  
>Für eine Sekunde, fragte er sich wie es hierher gekommen war – aber dann verwarf er die Frage zu Gunsten wichtigerer Angelegenheiten.<p>

„Du musst mir helfen, Tom", sagte er und hob Ginnys Kopf, er kämpfte mit dem Gewicht, rotes Haar floss über seine Finger wie Blut. „Wir müssen hier raus. Es gibt hier einen Basilisken ... ich weiß nicht wo er ist, aber er könnte jeden Augenblick auftauchen ... Bitte, hilf mir!"  
>Riddle bewegte sich nicht. Harry schwitzte aber er schaffte es, Ginny halb vom Boden abzuheben, er bückte sich, um seinen Zauberstab vom Boden aufzuheben. Er war weg.<br>„Hast du-?"  
>Er sah auf.<br>Riddle beoachtete ihn immer noch – Harrys Zauberstab zwischen seinen langen Fingern drehend.  
>Die schreckliche Realisierung kitzelte nun an seinem Verstand, aber er wollte es nicht glauben, also streckte er eine Hand aus, um ihn zurück zu bekommen.<br>„Danke." Sagte er.  
>Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich an Riddles Mundwinkeln ab. Harry zitterte unter der Intensität seines prüfenden Blickes.<p>

„Hör zu." Versuchte er wieder eindringlich, seine Knie sackten unter Ginnys vollem Gewicht ein. „Wir müssen hier weg! Wenn der Basilisk kommt-"  
>„Er wird nicht kommen, bis er gerufen wird." Sagte Riddle ruhig.<br>Harry schluckte Galle** und ließ Ginny sanft auf den Boden sinken unfähig sie weiterhin zu tragen.  
>„Was meinst du?", fragte er langsam, „Sieh mal, gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, ich könnte ihn brauchen-"<br>Das Lächeln erweiterte sich gefährlich.  
>„Du wirst ihn nicht brauchen."<br>„Was meinst du damit, ich werde ihn nicht brauchen-"  
>„Ich habe viel zu lange darauf gewartet, Harry Potter. Auf eine Chance dich zu sehen, mit dir zu sprechen."<br>„Ich denke, ich verstehe nicht", antwortete Harry durch zusammengepresste Zähne, „Wir sind in der Kammer des Schreckens! Wir können später reden-" lass ihn mir das abkaufen bitte, lass ihn mir das abkaufen.

Eine Vielfalt von Gesichtsausdrücken glitt über die Züge des Vertrauensschülers, bevor er lächelte.  
>„Natürlich", Tom neigte seinen Kopf anerkennend. „Du hast recht, hier ist kein passender Ort für diese Art der Konversation, vergib mir."<br>Harry begann zu sprechen, erwartete aber nicht, dass seine Worte Wirkung zeigen würden*** .  
>„Nein, ist es nicht", sagte er wieder und versuchte seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, „Also, Also wirst du mir dann mit Ginny helfen?" fragte er und wagte es kaum zu hoffen.<br>„Ich befürchte nicht, Harry", antwortete Riddle und kam auf ihn zu, ein gänzlich hungriger Ausdruck stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
>Es erinnerte ihn auf eher schreckliche Weise an ein Raubtier, dass gerade seine nächste Mahlzeit gefunden hatte. Harry versteifte sich und fühlte wie der ältere Junge sie umkreiste.<p>

„Wie du siehst, während die arme Ginny schwächer wird, werde ich stärker." Und wie um seinen Standpunkt zu wiederholen, ließ er seine Finger durch seine Haare gleiten und zog leicht an den Locken, gerade genug, dass der Zug nicht schmerzvoll war.  
>Harry dachte aufgebracht nach.<br>„Du bist der Grund, dass sie so ist-?" Er konnte fühlen wie sein Entsetzen stieg.  
>„Kluger Junge", lobte der andere und ohne seinen Willen konnte Harry das schrecklichste Kribbeln von Stolz spüren. Niemand hatte ihn zuvor je wirklich für irgendetwas gelobt, nicht wirklich.<br>Die Dursleys hatten das nie getan, und Hermine war die Clevere. Was dachte er überhaupt?  
>Irgendetwas lief hier gründlich schief!<br>„Du bist der Erbe von Slytherin!", realisierte er, und alles machte plötzlich Sinn, viel zu spät. Er hatte Hagrid verleugnet und ... Ginny ... was tat er Ginny an?  
>„Eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen", antworte Tom sanft.<br>Die schwächste Berührung schloss sich um seine Finger, eiskalt, nicht ganz greifbar und dann wieder doch. Stärker. Riddle wurde stärker.  
>Wie konnte er ihn aufhalten? Ohne, dass er Ginny tötete?<p>

Seine Augen sahen verzweifelt hin und her, er versuchte die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen. Eine Erinnerung, aufbewahrt in einem Tagebuch, fünfzig Jahre lang...  
>„Das Tagebuch-" er stürze sich darauf, nur damit seine Beine plötzlich unter dem Fluch seines eigenen Zauberstabes einknickten.<br>Er schrie fast vor Schmerz als er fühlte wie seine Kniescheiben zerschmetterten.  
>Er lag auf dem Rücken, neben Ginny und kämpfte darum seinen Körper aufzurichten.<br>Riddle flackerte unter der Magie, die er gerade bewirkt hatte, er verschwand für eine Sekunde, wie eine schlechte Verbindung, bevor er sich wieder zu festigen schien und sie dann wieder umkreiste.

„Ah, ah, tu das nicht Harry", tadelte Riddle und lachte, ein grausames hohes und kaltes Lachen. Harry fühlte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
>Niemals zuvor hatte er eine solche Angst gehabt, sich so verletzlich und hilflos gefühlt. Tom betrachtete den Zauberstab mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.<br>„Du hast nicht gewonnen", spie Harry verzweifelt. „Niemand ist diesmal gestorben und all die versteinerten Leute- "  
>„Oh, du dummes Kind", murmelte Riddle ruhig und sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf sein Gesicht. „Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt? Schlammblüter zu töten bedeutet mir nichts mehr. Seit einigen Monaten bist du mein neues Ziel."<br>Harry erstarrte fast vor Schock. Das war nur wieder typisch, oder?  
>„Und was willst du von mir?", fragte er sich wappnend. „Wenn du vor hast mich zu töten, dann mach doch, aber lass Ginny gehen – du, du kannst mich stattdessen haben!" bat er an.<p>

Riddle betrachtete ihn mit einem Leuchten in den Augen.  
>„Wirklich?" Fragte er und Harry schluckte.<br>„J-Ja."  
>„Ein typischer kleiner Held bist du, oder?****", stellte Riddle fest und kippte den Kopf lächelnd zur Seite.<br>Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich.  
>„Haben wir einen Deal? Nur... Du kannst mit mir tun, was du willst, wenn es ich bin, den du willst, nur – nur lass Ginny gehen!"<br>„Das hört sich vernünftig an", sagte Tom leichthin. Harry starrte ihn an, sein Inneres drehte sich und er traute sich kaum zu atmen.  
>„Aber, leider, nein. Ich habe dich bereits, also ist dieses Argument irrelevant."<br>Der Zauberstab zeigte wieder auf ihn und Harry weigerte sich zurückzuweichen, er begegnete dem stechenden Blick so ebenbürtig wie er nur konnte.  
>Er wollte so nicht sterben, auf dem Boden, ohne einen Zauberstab, mit dem er kämpfen konnte.<p>

„Dann töte mich", wagte er zu sagen. Riddles Augen leuchteten wie Diamanten, genauso eiskalt und hart.  
>„Das könnte ich", murmelte der andere. „Aber dann wären wir nicht fähig später miteinander zu reden, oder? Und du hast gesagt, dass wir könnten." Harrys Augen weiteten sich völlig entsetzt.<br>„Was-"  
>„<em>Stupor.<em>"  
>Und die Welt wurde schwarz.<p>

A/N: offensichtlich AU. Aber ehrlich gesagt, Tom wird als brillant beschrieben, sicher hätte er Harry einfach außer Gefecht gesetzt, bis er seinen Körper zurück hat, wenn er einen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, den er auch hatte. Und dann hätte er später seine Spiele gespielt, das ist zumindest meine Idee und der Ausgangspunkt der Geschichte.  
>Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Sagt mir, was ihr denkt?<br>Wow, es fühlt sich komisch an etwas Neues außerhalb des Fate's Favourite's Universums zu machen. Auch wenn es immer noch Tom und Harry zentriert ist.  
>PS: der Titel steht noch nicht ganz fest aber wisst ihr, es scheint eine Schande zu sein meine Serie von alliterierendenstabreimenden Namen abzuschaffen. Vorschläge?  
>Oh, und es ist KEIN slash ...<p>

So das erste Kapitel einer langen Fanfiction! Puh!  
>Ich habe mich bemüht so originalgetreu wie möglich zu übersetzen, habe aber zugunsten der deutschen Sprache, die ein oder andere Änderung vorgenommen.<br>Das ist meine erste Übersetzung einer Fanfiction und ich mache das auch nur, weil ich die Geschichte liebe, seit also nicht so streng.  
>Aber ich bin wirklich offen für Verbesserungsvorschläge, ich bitte sogar darum!<p>

wo ich unentschlossen war/sehr frei übersetzt:

* Harry jumped violently - Harry zuckte heftig zusammen.

** Harry swallowed bile

*** Harry startet, not expecting it to work.

**** "Regular little hero aren't you," Riddle stated, head tilting to one side, smiling. His jaw clenched. - ein typischer kleiner Held bist du oder? das Fragezeichen fehlt jedoch

Besteht Interesse? Soll ich weitermachen? ;) Mach ich sowieso!


	2. Chapter 2

Dies ist eine Übersetzung  
>Link: s7932144/2/Solace-in-Shadows

Kapitel 2

Harry blinzelte mit trüben Augen, sein Kopf pochte.  
>Er öffnete die Augen und erwartete die blutroten Baldachine des Gryffindor Schlafsaals. Er täuschte sich jedoch schwer und alle Erinnerungen kamen plötzlich und entsetzlich auf ihn eingeflutet.<br>Er fiel fast vom Bett herunter, als er in diesem hoch schoss und er scannte fieberhaft den Raum nach einem Zeichen von Riddle ab.

Nichts.

Stattdessen gab es einen aufwendigen Kleiderschrank, ein Bücherregal, ein riesiges Bett, in welchem er lag.  
>Es riss ihn automatisch zur Tür, er geriet in Panik, tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch, nur um zu realisieren, dass nur die Letztere noch da war.<br>In seiner Hast riss er fast den Türgriff aus, erwartete jedoch nicht, dass sie sich öffnete und war überaus überrascht als sie es doch tat.  
>Er schwankte hinaus und fand sich in einem kleinen Flur wieder, der zu einem schmalen Treppenhaus führte. Er versuchte gar nicht erst eine der drei Türen im Korridor zu öffnen sondern rannte die Treppen hinunter geradewegs zur Eingangstür.<br>Seine Hoffnungen wuchsen als es keinen Widerstab gab, er eröffnete sich seinen Fluchtweg und nichts.  
>Harry konnte nicht weiter gehen.<br>Es war als ob eine irgendeine riesige, unsichtbare Wand ihm den Weg versperrte, welche ihm die Finger versengte, wenn er versuchte ihr einen Stoß zu versetzen. Hysterie kam in ihm auf, aber er zwang sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben, verwarf diese und jene Möglichkeit, als er versuchte irgendeinen Weg aus dem Haus zu finden. Gab es ein Fenster oder etwas, durch das er...

„Hättest du gerne etwas Tee?"  
>Harry gefror auf der Stelle als die entsetzlich vertraute samtartige Stimme erklang, er drehte sich hektisch um, nur um niemanden zu sehen.<br>„Esszimmer, Harry," kam der amüsierte Ruf, „Die Tür direkt zu deiner rechten."  
>Benommen und unsicher darüber, weshalb der Instruktion folge leistete, zögerte Harry noch an der Schwelle mit angespannten Muskeln.<br>Riddle saß an einem ziemlich großen Esstisch, Zeitungen waren um ihn herum verstreut, eine Teekanne und zwei Tassen auf erlesenen chinesischen Untertassen standen ebenfalls auf dem Tisch.  
>Einen Moment später sahen diese Augen auf und nahmen sein Erscheinen war, bevor eine der Augenbrauen sich demonstrativ mit einer leichten Geste zur Teekanne hob wie um die Frage noch einmal zu wiederholen.<br>Es war einfach _absurd _und trug irgendwie noch seinen Teil dazu bei, ihn noch mehr zu beunruhigen.  
>„Du bietest mir Tee an?", verlangte er ungläubig zu wissen, seine Stimme war beschämend heiser.<br>„Hättest du lieber Orangensaft bevorzugt?"  
>„Ich-", begann Harry baff, „Wirst du mich umbringen?"<br>„Oh, ja, im Hänsel-und-Gretel-Stil. Deshalb biete ich dir Nahrung an," antworte Riddle ruhig.

Es verlangte Harry einen Moment ab, um zu realisieren dass der Slytherin-Erbe nur scherzte und er verengte seine Augen. Riddle betrachtete ihn im Gegenzug teilnahmslos, sein Blick war jedoch immer noch voll von diesem Hunger.  
>„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte er angespannt und näherte sich unbewusst dem Tisch.<br>„Nun, dass ist eine Fangfrage, Harry", antworte der andere träge, „Ich weiß persönlich nicht genau was deine Eltern sich zu dieser Zeit gedacht haben, aber ich wage zu sagen, die herkömmliche Antwort hierzu wäre, ‚wenn zwei Menschen sich sehr lieben-"  
>„Das ist nicht was ich meinte!", unterbrach Harry und wurde feuerrot. Riddle grinste ihn an.<p>

„Warum bin ich nicht tot?"  
>„Weil dein Herz immer noch klopft."<p>

Harry knurrte fast, verärgert durch die nutzlosen Antworten.  
>Er griff nach der Teekanne, um sie auf dem Kopf des anderen zu zerschmettern.<br>Riddles eigene Hand schoss schneller hoch als eine angreifende Viper und verdrehte Harrys Griff um die Kanne, sodass dieser jene mit dem schrillen Splittern von zerbrechendem chinesischen Geschirr auf den Boden fallen lies.  
>Riddle drehte ihn um und mit einem schroffen Griff im Nacken schlug er ihn gegen den Tisch, seine Finger wickelten sich schmerzhaft in sein Haar und machten ihn auf effektive Weise bewegungsunfähig.<br>Durch den harten Schlag aufs Holz, tanzten Sterne vor Harrys Augen, seine Wange war gegen den Tisch gedrückt als Riddle sich über ihn beugte, seine Lippen nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt.  
>„<strong>Versuch das noch mal und ich breche dir all deine Finger<strong>", zischte der andere, „**Lass dir das eine Warnung sein.**"  
>„<strong>Antworte auf meine Frage<strong>", forderte er im Gegenzug und versuchte sich freizukämpfen.  
>Riddles Griff festigte sich und ein unfreiwilliges, schmerzvolles Stöhnen entkam durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne.<br>Nach einem Moment wurde der Griff wieder geringfügig lockerer und erlaubte ihm genug Platz um sich umzudrehen, auch wenn er sich seltsam krümmen musste, um sich so weit es ihm seine Position erlaubte vom Slytherin-Erben wegzulehnen.  
>Beide funkelten einander aufgebracht an und dann löste sich Riddles Griff gänzlich und der Ältere nahm einen Schritt rückwärts, sein Blick war unnachgiebig als er sich der chinesischen Teekanne zuwandte.<br>Sie war in wenigen Sekunden repariert und wieder da, wo sie hingehörte.  
>Harrys Herz schlug und er beobachtete den anderen argwöhnisch.<br>„Was ist passiert?", fragte er und hasste es, wie verzweifelt und verloren seine Stimme klang, trotz seiner größten Anstrengungen.

„Ginny, ist sie-"  
>„Miss Weasleys Schicksal ist nicht länger deine Angelegenheit", antwortete Riddle.<br>Harry schluckte, unwillig dies zu akzeptieren.  
>Auch wenn ihm etwas sagte, dass der ältere Junge, wenn Harry es zu weit trieb, es unverhohlen und aus reiner Gehässigkeit vermeiden würde, ihm zu antworten. Ron?<br>War Ron immer noch in der Kammer?  
>Was war aus seinen Freunden geworden?<br>Er wusste nicht ,was er tun sollte.

„Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?" fragte er, „Das ist meine Angelegenheit, oder?" fügte er gereizt hinzu.  
>„Dreist", schalt Riddle und Harry wartete, indem er den anderen studierte und dabei versuchte nicht sichtbar zu zittern.<br>Diese ganze Situation war ein einziges Schlamassel!  
>„Du bist her weil ich es wünsche, das ist alles was du wissen musst."<br>Nein, das war es wirklich, _wirklich_ nicht.  
>„Aber du wirst mich nicht töten?" vermutete er. Sicher hätte Riddle es jetzt schon getan wenn er es geplant hätte?<br>Oder, das war zumindest was seine verdrehten Hänsel-und-Gretel-Witze implizierten... außer er hatte gelogen?  
>„Nicht wenn du mich nicht dazu zwingst." Antwortete der Ältere sorglos, ihn abschätzend. Stille kam wieder über den Slytherin-Erben, unheimlich und wie das Umlegen eines Schalters.<br>Es war ganz und gar besorgniserregend.  
>„Du kannst mich nicht einfach hier behalten!" knurrte er ärgerlich. Riddles Augenbrauen hoben sich einmal mehr.<br>„Kann ich nicht?" er klang überaus und auf höhnische Weise überrascht, „Sieh an, Ich muss deine Unfähigkeit zu gehen mit dem Mangel von Anstrengung und des Wunsches deinerseits dies zu tun, verwechselt haben."  
>Urgh. Widerling. Er schluckte noch einmal, wegen des Kloßes in seinem Hals und versuchte nachzudenken.<br>„Wann wirst du mich wieder gehen lassen?"  
>„Eine optimistische Annahme", murmelte Riddle, „Lustig, du hast mich davon überzeugt, dass du ein Pessimist wärst, in anbetracht, dass das Erste was du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dich töten werde oder nicht."<br>Harrys Augen weiteten sich.  
>Meinte Riddle er würde ihn gar nicht mehr gehen lassen?<br>„Du musst mich irgendwann gehen lassen", erwiederte er und versuchte vernünftig und logisch zu klingen und sehr viel gefasster als er es wirklich war.  
>„Ich meine, ich kann dir so nicht von Nutzen sein... und du willst mich doch für irgendwas, richtig?"<br>„Du bist gar nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst." Bemerkte Riddle.  
>„War das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung?"<br>„Willst du, dass ich dir schmeichle und dich lobe?" der Slytherin schnurrte fast schon.  
>„Nein," spie Harry, „vertrau mir, das Letzte, was ich jemals will ist die Anerkennung eines kidnappenden Widerlings wie dir!"<br>gekidnappt. Er war gekidnappt worden. Ein Lachen sprudelte ihm fast aus dem Hals heraus.  
>„Jemand wird dich finden, das weißt du", kündete er an, „Dumbledore wird."<br>Riddle lächelte ein schiefes Lächeln.  
>„Wenn es dir hilft nachts zu schlafen", war alles was er sagte.<br>„Er wird!"  
>„Wen von uns beiden versuchst du zu überzeugen?"<br>Harry schrie fast vor Frustration, weil Wut besser war als dem absoluten Terror der an seinen Nerven raspelte nachzugeben.  
>„Warum ich?" seine Stimme wurde wieder schwach und die Spuren der Hysterie färbte sie auf beschämende Weise.<br>Riddle begutachtete ihn und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, komplett sorglos und für eine Weile in Stille, studierte er ihn.  
>„Wie kommt das," begann der Slytherin-Erbe, während er nicht die Augen von ihm nahm, „dass ein Baby es schafft mit nichts außer einer Narbe zu entkommen, während die Kräfte Lord Voldemorts zerstört werden?"<br>Harry wurde Bange ums Herz. Darum ging das Ganze hier also?  
>„Ich weiß nicht."<br>„Komm jetzt, sag es mir und wir lösen das hier auf die nette Tour." Antwortete Riddle schmeichelnd.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte Harry, „Ehrlich."<br>Harry erschrak als der andere _seinen_ Zauberstab aus Phönix und Stechpalme aus seiner Tasche zog und ihn zwischen seinen Fingern drehte.

„Es gibt da diesen Zauberspruch", sagte der Slytherin-Erbe in einem fast belehrenden Tonfall, „der es mir erlauben wird deinen Verstand aufzureißen und mir Zugang zu jeder deiner einzelnen Erinnerungen und ureigensten Gedanken zu verschaffen. Das ist eine Kunst die Legilimentik genannt wird. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich ziemlich grausam damit bin, aber-"  
>„Ich weiß nicht!" wiederholte Hary wieder, verzweifelt und fast schreiend.<br>Der Zauberstab zeigte in seine Richtung.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht Tom! Ich- Dumbledore denkt, dass es die Liebe meiner Mutter war!"<br>Der Zauberstab schnellte wieder nach unten, aber kein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des anderen.  
>„Und was denkst du, Harry?"<br>„Ich weiß nicht," sagte er wieder und hoffte, dass Riddle nicht wieder versuchen würde seine Gedanken oder was auch immer zu lesen.  
>Konnte er das wirklich tun?<br>Harrys Mund war trocken.  
>„Warum interessiert dich das? Voldemort war nach deiner Zeit."<br>„Voldemort", entgegnete Tom, seine Augen brannten sich in ihn, „Ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft."  
>Er schwang den Zauberstab wieder und zeichnete glühende Buchstaben in die Luft zwischen ihnen.<p>

_Tom Vorlost Riddle  
>Ist Lord Voldemort.<em>

Harry starrte, Übelkeit überkam ihn wie eine Flutwelle, seine Gedanken setzen aus.  
><em>Voldemort?<em> Tom Riddle war _Voldemort?_ Ein Halbblut war der Verteidiger der Reinheit des Blutes?  
>„Nein", flüsterte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du-du kannst nicht."<br>„Sicher dachtest du nicht, dass ich, der Erbe Slytherins, den dreckigen Muggel-Namen meines Vaters behalten würde. Er war  
><em>nichts<em>." Spottete Riddle kalt. „Nein, ich habe mir einen eigenen Namen gestaltet, einen Namen von dem ich weiß, dass jeder Zauberer eines Tages fürchten wird ihn zu sagen, sobald ich der mächtigste Magier der Welt geworden bin."  
>„Das bist du nicht", würgte Harry heraus.<br>„Nicht, was?" Riddle klang amüsiert.  
>„Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, entschuldige, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss und so weiter, aber Albus Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt!"<br>„Und dennoch habe ich seinen kostbaren Erlöser direkt unter seiner schiefen Nase gestohlen und es gibt rein gar nichts, was er dagegen tun kann."  
>„Also geht es darum?" kläffte Harry, „Ich bin nur ein – Schlag!- den du gegen Dumbledore ausführst?"<br>„Wenn ich dich lediglich dafür wollte, wage ich zu sagen, dass ich dich auch einfach hätte töten können und dabei den selben Effekt hätte", sagte Riddle, „Benutz dein Gehirn, ich weiß du musst eines haben irgendwo unter diesem Vogelnest."  
>Harry versuchte automatisch sein Harr glatt zu streichen und funkelte ihn an.<br>„Ich werde dich aufhalten", versprach er vehement.  
>Riddle lächelte fast sanft.<br>„Wie wirst du das machen? Du hattest deine Chance in der Kammer und du hast versagt."  
>Harry schluckte Galle, sah weg und versteifte sich als er fühlte wie Riddle sich näherte, seine Finger unter sein Kiefer legte um seinen Kopf anzuheben, ungeachtet dessen wie sehr Harry auch versuchte ihm sein Kinn zu entziehen.<br>„Entspann dich", murmelte der andere, „Du hättest erst gar nicht erwarten sollen mich zu besiegen, es war vergebliche Mühe, und eine mit der man dich nie hätte beauftragen sollen. Du bist nur ein Kind."  
>„Ich bin kein Kind", zischte er aufgebracht.<br>„Doch, das bist du", sagte Riddle ruhig. „Du bist ein zwölf Jahre alter Junge mit dem Gewicht der Welt auf deinen Schultern und das ist nicht fair."  
>Harry fühlte sich wieder entnervt und wünschte sich, dass er mit den ständig wechselnden Launen des Slytherin-Erben mithalten könnte.<br>„Das Leben ist nicht fair", spie er.  
>Riddle lächelte, nicht gänzlich freundlich.<br>„Tatsächlich, ist es das nicht."  
>Der andere beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment länger, bevor er ihn zurückweichen ließ und dabei ein nachdenkliches Summen von sich gab.<br>„Geh, zieh dich um und mach dich sauber, du bist kein angenehmer Anblick. Ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen."  
>Harry starrte beunruhigt, als der andere zurück zu seinem Platz ging, sich setzte, die Zeitung und verschiedene Unterlagen wieder zu sich zog.<br>„Wo sind wir?", fragte er, „Ist das dein Haus?"  
>„Das Badezimmer ist die erste Tür oben an der Treppe", war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. „Du findest neue Kleidung, die dir passt im Schrank. Komm wieder zu mir, wenn ich sie dir auf die passende Größe schrumpfen soll."<p>

Harry gaffte, sicherlich, das war nicht Voldemort?  
>Es war zu bizarr.<br>Wo war die ausgiebige Folter, die Mordversuche? Er war gänzlich verwirrt, wie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.  
>Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit dem älteren Jungen umgehen sollte, es war verstörend.<br>„Warum bist du so?" fragte er, mit einem würgendem Gefühl im Hals. „Du-"  
>Riddle war ein Monster, man musste nur sehen, was er Ginny angetan hatte! Überhaupt, was war mit ihr geschehen?<br>Sie konnte nicht tot sein, oder?  
>Übelkeit überkam ihn abermals.<br>Jene Augen schnellten wieder für einen Moment in die Höhe, diesmal beschattet von einer greifbaren Bedrohung und Gefahr.  
>„Ich bevorzuge es, wenn meine Befehle befolgt werden. Tu das und wir werden keine Probleme haben."<br>Harry wandte sich für einen Moment ab, seine Schultern sackten hilflos ab, er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.  
>Er war wirklich schmutzig, seine Roben waren bedeckt mit dem Schmutz aus der Kammer.<br>Das war alles so _falsch_!  
>Er würde den Grundriss des Hauses unter die Lupe nehmen, um seine Flucht zu planen.<br>Riddle würde irgendwann einen Fehler machen.  
>Das musste er.<p>

Tom starrte neugierig zur Tür als sie einmal geschlossen war, sein Interesse war mehr denn je geweckt.  
>Die meisten Jungs wären nach der Erklärung in einem Raum mit der Inkarnation ihres größten Feindes zu sein, gerannt. Harry jedoch drängte weiter auf Antworten und trotzte ihm. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich.<br>Er musste etwas gegen diesen Widerwillen tun, aber er hatte Zeit.  
>Er würde den Jungen-Der-Lebt langsam in den perfekten Krieger für die dunkle Seite wandeln. Die Ironie würde atemberaubend sein.<br>Außerdem hatte Harry Talent, auch wenn es von Gryffindor-Dreck und dem Makel der Ideen des Lichts verdeckt wurde, sicher es war eine Pflicht dem Jüngeren dabei zu helfen sein Potential zu entwickeln?  
>Er hatte noch nie einen Schüler, dennoch war die Idee eine andere Person so ganz und gar zu beeinflussen faszinierend für ihn.<br>Wenn es nicht gut lief, konnte er das Kind immer noch töten, genauso wie er es ursprünglich in der Kammer geplant hatte.

Außerdem war Harry selbst immer noch ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Die Liebe einer Mutter? Das war lächerlich. Zahlreiche Mütter würden für ihre Kinder sterben, das allein würde keinen adäquaten Schutz gegen den Todesfluch bieten.  
>Nein es musste es noch etwas über Harry geben.<br>Er würde darüber zu einer späteren Zeit sinnieren.  
>Er hatte das Kind und der Junge würde nirgendwohin gehen, er hatte alle Zeit und Gelegenheit den Zwölfjährigen zu formen, mit ihm zu experimentieren, ihn zu testen, wie er wollte.<br>Er gab ein zufriedenes Summen von sich. Er hatte es immer gemocht Tropheen zu sammeln und diese war tatsächlich eine spektakuläre Trophäe. Der Junge der ihn irgendwie besiegt hatte, oder eine Variante von ihm, wie auch immer.  
>Die Möglichkeiten, von Dingen, die er tun konnte, waren endlos.<br>Erst einmal mussten sie sich bedeckt halten bis das ganze Kammer des Schreckens-Dekabel vorüberging.  
>Er konnte es kaum haben, dass Dumbledore ihn zwang ihm seine Trophäe wieder zu geben, nicht wahr?<br>Für einen Moment lauschte er sorgfältig jedem Geräusch im Haus.  
>„Die Fenster besitzen auch einen Abwehrzauber", rief er nach einem Moment laut.<br>Es gab einen lauten Lärm, es klang so als ob etwas umgefallen wäre.  
>Glucksend wendete Tom sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.<br>Es gab viel was er zu tun nachholen musste.

A/N (The Fictionist):  
>Danke für all die Reviews. Es freut mich, dass ihr die Idee mögt und ich hoffe, dass ihr die Geschichte weiterhin genießen werdet.<br>Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr vermutlich herausfinden, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht, und auch noch mehr über Harry und Tom ...

Was denkt ihr außerdem über die beiden? Sind sie zu sehr Fate's Favourite? Ich versuche nämlich sie anders zu gestalten, obwohl sie sich teilweise ähnlich sein werden, da sie immernoch die gleichen Charaktere sind.

Translator's Note:  
>okay ich sag euch was, diesmal zähl ich nicht auf, wo ich mir überall unsicher war, denn das würde den Rahmen sprengen.<br>Ich hab zwar ursprünglich jeden Samstag ein Update versprochen, aber puh! dieses Kapitel hat mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben, es war schwer zu übersetzen und ich bin froh, dass ich es hinter mir habe!  
>XD<br>Reviewt mir, sagt mir das ich einen guten Job gemacht habe, sonst schmeiss ichs noch hin xDD.  
>Obwohl, keine Angst, ich werde Zeit brauchen, aber es geht weiter.<br>Ich hoffe die Übersetzung diesmal ist soweit lesbar und ihr seid zufrieden.

Link: s/7932144/2/Solace-in-Shadows


End file.
